The love games
by Asholaylay
Summary: Tris is the new girl in school she just moved here from wherever, thats not the point, the point is im horrible at sumaries but you should read this Fanfic anyways. If you want a taste of the book here. *I get closer to Chicago and I see two cars, a head on accident, then I notice the license plate. TBAH 275. Tris.* OMG! Whats gonna happen to Tris! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day at allegiant high. As I pull into the school parking lot in my old truck all eyes turn to me. The new kid coming in the middle of the year. I know what they are thinking, _small, ugly, doesn't belong here_, that's what's crossing all their minds. I get my books from the seat beside me and slip out of my car. I'm walking to the school when a guy runs into me and knocks me over. My books fly everywhere, papers littering the ground. I curse under my breath and just as I go to push myself up a hand is in my face. I look up and see that the hand is attached to the person who had knocked me over, as I slowly take it I mumble thanks.

"Sorry, guess I should watch where I'm going, I'm Four." He says as he holds his hand out to me again, this time to shake it.

"I'm Tris" I say taking his hand firmly in mine feeling the awkward movements of his muscles moving under his skin

He helps me pick up my papers and books and I head for the school at a bit of a brisker pace. People push past me like I'm not even there, not walking right beside them.

TIME PASSES

Its third period. Almost lunch. Its gym class and I'm creaming everyone in a game of bump. I've gotten almost everyone out and haven't gotten out once. My gym teacher favours me because I'm so athletic. I kind of have to be, I'm always running. The bell rings just as I get the last person out, I win, again. We all get changed and a girl walks up to me.

"hey. You where really good! How did you get all those skills?" I wish I could tell her but I just can't. I can't tell anyone my secret. Not to a girl I just met 3 seconds ago.

"I played with my dad" I lied. I've gotten pretty good at it I've done it so much. I have to be good at lying. I don't want to move again.

"you got all that from playing with your dad! He must be pretty kick ass or something! Is he a basketball player?"

'No, we just love to play"

"oh, im Christina by the way. If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. Unless you have other people to sit with, but your new so I don't think you do. Oh and if you want to sit with us there's a little something you have to do."

"umm, depending on what it is I have to do, ill come"

"Whats your name"

"Tris"

"Follow me" She squeals


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I was playing a game of football, 2 on 2 with Uriah, Zeke and Will. It was Uriah and Will on a team and Zeke and me on the other. Zeke threw me a long shot and I was running to catch it when I crashed into someone and fell to the ground. I quickly brushed myself off and got up. I noticed that I had knocked over a girl, the new girl, to be exact. I could hear the guys snickering and 'oooh'ing from the field. I offered her a hand to help her get up, she took it and I felt as I had to say something.

"Sorry, guess I should watch where I'm going, I'm Four." I shot my hand out to her and she looked a little surprised, but then she took it and shook it while saying her name. My hand felt so stiff and it was like she was turning me to stone just by looking at me. I know felt I should be a gentleman and help her pick up her papers and books so I did. Then she left hurrying for the school. I watched her until my jerks of friends come over.

"EVERYONE! MMMMM MMM M MMMMM!" Zeke tried to yell 'EVERYONE! FOURS GOT A CRUSH!' But I covered his mouth with my hand and then punched him in the arm. Hard.

"I don't have a girlfriend idiot. Can a guy not be a gentleman without being criticized?"

"Yes but not you man, since when have you been gentlemanly to a girl."

"Well you wouldn't know, 'cause as far as you know, our friends are the only girls we talk to that aren't trying to flirt with us. And I know they don't care, they can't leave."

"Why not, are you saying you're going to kidnap them? Awesome! I'll help!"

"No, if they could leave, they wouldn't be friends."

"Oh."

Then the bell rings telling us it's time for class.

TIME PASSES

Its third period and all I want to do is throw my papers up in frustration. Its 10 minutes till lunch break and I can't focus on anything other than my growling stomach that imp surprised my teacher can't hear, actually, imp surprised Africa can't hear it. Then the teacher decides that he wants to be mean and assigns us 38 pages of reading and 17 questions to answer after the reading that will be due tomorrow and will be worth 55% of our grade. I love Mr. Max. Not. He insists on us calling him by his first name so he feels younger, I don't see how its helps seeing as he looking 300 years old when really has only 50.

Then the bell rings saving us from the extra work he would have given us. I walk to the cafeteria and sit down at our usual table. I got a burger that imp not sure is meat or not. Then I see Christina across the cafe and call her over to the table. She waves away my call with and overdramatic wave of her hand. Then I see her. It's Tris, she walking beside Chris, and laughing at something she said. They order their food and start walking over to the table I'm sitting at with Will beside me, Zeke beside Will and Uriah on the opposite side of the table sitting across from me. Wait… was Tris coming here to sit with us? Shit. She was beautiful, I don't know what it was but when she came close to me, I got butterflies in my stomach. She came and sat down following Chris, then I hear a yelp coming from her after about a minute of sitting in an awkward silence, Tris was staring at Chris and then she suddenly started to talk.

"Oh! Right! Tris this it Zeke, Will, Uriah and Four, and this is Tris." She pointed at everyone as she said their name.

"Well," Uriah started "loonie, loonie who we have here Four. You two know each other don't you?" He said trying very hard to stifle a laugh. Chris just looked confused "They bumped into each other earlier, didn't you." Then I face palmed myself and kicked Uriah's shin very hard making him grunt and pull his leg up to hold his 'booboo.' Tris' face started turning a soft shade of pink.

"Idiots. You are embarrassing her!" Chris shouted at him, which just made Tris blush even harder. She looked down trying to hide it, but not succeeding. Everyone started to laugh at her reaction and said 'sorry' between breaths.

**AN: Hey people! New chapter! Don't be afraid to review and such. Comments on how to make the story better and ideas on what I should do next in the story is always welcome. If I don't use your idea right away or at all, please don't be offended. I have a bit of a plan for the story and I will try to incorporate your ideas. There is one thing though that is unwelcome comment wise, I don't want comment saying that the story is horrible, or they don't like it or the whole story plot is wrong, if you dislike/hate this story, there is a simple solution. DON'T READ IT! If you don't like the story, well that your problem. But comments that are to help improve the story are completely welcome, actually, I encourage them, I always want to know what to do to make this story better. Have a great day and sorry for my rant. But people are always saying about the rude comment they get so I am trying to limit them are diminish them all together. Thanks for reading! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I can't stop blushing. I feel really awkward sitting there everyone laughing at me. They start trying to say sorry but just can't seem to stop laughing. I look up my cheeks still slightly pink but not as bad as they had been before, the guys faces are completely red, no sign of skin tone anywhere, whereas the girls just have their heads down slowly shaking them as if to say 'what will we do with them' I closely look at everyone's faces, studying them, trying to get a good look. The girls are beautiful, Zeke is kind of cute but not my type, Uriah is just plain childish- is he even a teenager or is he 5 years old- Will is cute but I can tell Christina has feeling for him by the way she looks at him, and Four, well, he's hotter than the sun but-

"Hey Tris. Why didn't you come sit with me and my buds?" a man's voice says interrupting my thoughts. Peter. We live across the street from each other. When I started moving in he came over and offered to help me and my family move in. We got pretty close and then one Sunday we were outside of my house, drinking some lemonade my mom had made, taking a break from moving, when he leaned into me and we kissed. After that we kind of became girlfriend and boyfriend. My parents were happy, well my mom was anyways. My dad tried to look happy for me but I could tell he was worried, I had never been to Peter's house, we had only met 1 month ago, and for all we know, he could have been an axe murderer. Well… he wasn't.

"Cause your buds are jerks and stupid drunks that keep trying to get to get into my pants. You are the only one who I like to hang out with out of you and your buds. And I've made a new friend. I think. I'm pretty sure I and Christina are good but I have no clue about the rest of you." I say looking at everyone. They all just smile at me and nod.

"Well," he says taking me by the arm, "please just come over and give them another chance." He pleads.

"She said she didn't want to. Why don't you go away Peter?" Four spat

"Oh look, Four standing up for Tris, she doesn't need you to protect her. She knows I won't let anything happen to her" He then tightens his grip on my arm and I slightly try to get my arm out of his grasp which only makes him tighten it so that the circulation is cut off to my hand. He then pulls me up and over to the table he's sitting at with his friends. They either give me a look like they want to sleep with me or like they want to bury me alive. Either way it is not very pleasing. I shift uncomfortably on the bench I'm sitting on.

Fours POV

I'm looking over at her not realising that imp staring until Marlene says

"Four, you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just Peter, he's a jerk." I lied. I didn't like Peter but now that he was sitting with Tris and was close to her and maybe even dating. I could tell something was going on by the way they looked at each other, when they weren't fighting about his lame excuse of friends. He had feeling for her and she definitely had something for him, imp not sure if it was love or friendship in her eyes but it was something and I didn't like it. Tris was, she was beautiful. Her eyes were always bright and sparkling, her lips looked delicate and soft. Was… was I… was I in love with Tris? I didn't realise that I was staring again until Zeke said;

"FOUR! You're starting again. This has to do with more just Peter, and I intend to find out what it is." He said with a nod of his head at the end for emphasis. Great. Zeke was now going to be following me around like a lost puppy. I need that! Please note the sarcasm.

Tris POV

*TIME LASP*

I'm on my way home. I don't really want to go home but it's getting dark out, I've been trying to avoid home but I need somewhere to sleep. I'm not going to sleep on a park bench and wait for some homeless guy to come around and try to rape me. I walk in the front door and see my brother Caleb on the couch watching TV. He sees me come in and says;

"Be quiet going up the stairs. He's in his room, don't know if he's asleep or not." He whispers.

"Thank bro." I whisper in reply.

My dad hates me. He always tries to beat me hurt me because of something that happened 2 years ago. It was my mother death. He blames me for it because she died in a car crash, and I was the one who was driving the car. I didn't try to get into an accident like my dad thinks, it wasn't even my fault, we had a green light and I was driving, then a car comes speeding through a red light and hits us on the side of the car my mother was sitting in. I was driving because it was a road trip and we were taking turns and it was my turn. My mother died, my father came out with serious injuries, Caleb was in a coma and I had a broken leg, arm and shrapnel inside of me. Even though I got hurt more than him he blames me and thinks I did this on purpose. He does it because he doesn't want to think that my mother was supposed to die. So long story short, my dad hates me and hurts me every chance he gets.

I quietly tiptoe my way up the steps not making a sound when I hear a door creak open and see my father at the top of the staircase, he sees me so I try to make a run for it and this time I reach the door before he grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back, choking me along the way, which imp not sure if he means to or not but he is smirking and laughing a harsh laugh at me struggling to get catch my breath. He then hulls me up the stairs by my top and then throws me down them and I tumble and fall down the stairs. This is a bad one. I can already tell he's had a bad day, but then my thoughts are interrupted by him grabbing my leg and dragging me up the stairs and slamming me against the wall. He then walks into his room and gets the biggest hardcover book he can find and brings it out. The dictionary, great. He then whips it across my face and gets on his knees and whispers into my ear;

"You will pay for what you did to her, trust me, what you call torture, hasn't even begun. I will avenge her death even if it means torturing and eventually killing my own daughter. Your mother, my wife, she was the world to me and without her everything is crumbling apart, and you shall pay for it." He then gets up and kicks me in the side which results in me doubling over in pain.

**AN: Hey! Happy winter break! Holidays are here! I don't know how much I will be updating over these two weeks… It could be a lot but it might not be, just to give you a heads up! Eventually I will make an update schedule and I will try to follow it but over these couple weeks I will just update whenever I can or feel like it. I will update as often as possible and there most likely won't be a new chapter on Christmas. Every other day I will try to update at least once, but like I said before no promises! Happy holidays and New Year! May all your wishes come true! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW remember comments are welcome and make my day! Stay Spirted and Happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

He started walking away leaving me lying on the floor in pain, when all of a sudden he collapsed and started shaking violently, I screamed from the sight, we may have hated each other but that doesn't mean I want him to die! Then all of a sudden he went still, to still for my liking. I crawled up to him and saw that he was pale as a piece of paper, and he was becoming cold. I called the ambulance and about 8 minutes later it arrived. When they got here though, they started asking questions like what he had been doing just before he collapsed, and questions about me, why I was so bloody and disheveled and so on. I answered them all truthfully and they decided that they would keep my father in the hospital until he was well, and then he would go to the city jail. I agreed and knew that he would kill me for this when he got out of prison. I was defiantly not looking forward to that beating.

Four POV

It was not all that great a day for me, apparently I have feelings for the new girl Tris, she has a boyfriend-I think-and now Zeke is following me around everywhere. I was just thinking about my horrible day when I got a text from Christina;

C: Hey can you come over to ****** St. House ***?

F: Why? What the hell did you do this time idiot?

C: Nothing! I swear it's not my fault!

F: Fine.

C: Oh! And Four!

F: What now!

C: Can you bring pizza and ice cream? We need lots!

F: Why the hell do you need pizza and ice cream! If your trying to make me watch another Chick Flick NO!

C: That was one time! And no! Please we are in need!

F: Fine I'll be over in 15 mins.

C: You're the best ;)

F: I better be!

*TIME LASP*

I walked up the walkway and to the door. I didn't even get the chance to knock before a frazzled Christina opened the door and took the food from me.

"I've got food! Don't worry! We can make a pizza while eating ice cream, then eat the pizza and then eat more ice cream! Sound good gal?" At first I thought she had been talking to me but gal kind of gave me a hint she wasn't. "Don't stand there like an idiot! Either get your butt in here or get the hell out!" Ok so that time she was talking to me. I walked in and followed Chris as best I could, she ran out of the front hallway and into the living room, me on her heels. Then I saw a red faced crying Tris curled up on the couch, Christina trying to soothe her and offering her ice cream that she keeps denying until she finally gives up and stabs a spoon into the carton and shoveling it in her mouth.

"See feel better?" She nods, "Comfort food has that effect. Have you never had comfort food in a time of need?" She asks looking worried. She starts to shake her head but then looks up and sees me standing in the hallway.

"Four?" She asks rubbing at her eyes almost like she's trying to see if I'm really there or not. "Why are you here?"

"Chris asked me to bring food and then asked me to stay. So here I am." I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me or not but as soon as I heard what Chris said it didn't matter.

"Will a Chick Flick make you feel better Tris?"

"WHAT! NO! If you're watching a chick flick I'm out!" I say pointing to the door. Then Caleb came down the stairs calling for Tris.

"Tris! Tris there's an officer on the phone for you he want to talk about da-" He stopped when he saw all of us looking up at him. He then looks from Chris to me, and says; "Who the hell are you?"

"Umm… My name is Four." I say unsure of myself.

"Get out."

"Caleb, go easy on him," Tris says while she stands up and starts walking toward who must be Caleb "ill just be a minute."

Tris POV

*TIME LASP*

I walk down the stairs my tears streaming again. I waited 5 minutes after the call to try to get myself to stop crying and to splash water on my face but nothing helped. Honestly, I needed Chris. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before, well other than when my mother died, but when that happened I locked myself up in my room, I had never had a friend like Chris before.

"Are you OK?" Four asks watching me walk down the stairs looking concerned.

"Fine thanks. I just need to see Christina."

"Tris! What the hell happened to you?!" Christina yells at me running into the living room from the kitchen, I smell pizza.

"Well… I guess if I don't tell you you'll find out anyways, it'll be on the news soon enough." I took a deep breath and told them the whole story starting with the day my mother died, the day my beatings began. It was hard to say but it felt good to tell someone. Even though I just met them that day, it felt like I had known them my whole life. After I finished the story Chris gave me a bone crushing hug and then Four gave me a hug, not suffocating me like Christina but a nice hug. When he pulled away we kissed, a small kiss but a kiss. When he pulled away I gasped.

"Four…" I stuttered, "I… I have… I have a boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Chris yells "Who is this lucky fella!"

"Peter." I answered.

Fours POV

I knew it. I felt sparks fly when I kissed her but she must not have. I'm in love with a girl that doesn't love me back, that's a first, all the girls usually swoon over me. I can't believe I kissed her and now my heart is broken. If you told me 2 days ago that this would happen I wouldn't have believed you. I felt broken, I mumbled sorry and stumbled out of her house, got into my car and drove away, into the night.

**AN: Hey so thanks to the person who gave me the idea about Tris' father getting an illness and going to jail. I truthfully was trying to figure something out to write and your idea helped a lot! Ok, so you know, if I use your idea I will give you a shout out! The reason that the person who gave me this idea is just put as person is because they are a guest and therefore don't have a title to go by. I am putting a contest on! If I get 1 500 views I will put one of my readers in my story! Followers will get priority over faves which will get priority over readers, but it is still possible to win this contest if you are not a follower but it won't be very likely. More details will come out about the contest when I get 1 500 views! So read on! Comments are welcome as always! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! Stay calm and read on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fours POV

I was sitting at on my bed in my room. My room had black walls, black furniture, black bedding, and all my Knick knacks are white. I can't stop thinking about that kiss with Tris that occurred earlier. I realise how much I love her and I admitted to it, which by the way, I've never done before. Everything was falling apart, then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse my door open revealing a person standing in the doorway. Zeke.

"Hey, you OK? And what the hell was that! You kissed Tris, a girl that's been taken!" Zeke stared off calm but then his voice escalated until he was shouting at me.

"I don't know, honestly. I just… I thought I felt something for her, guess not." I reply

"Do you not have feelings for her, or does she not have feelings for you? It's not the same thing you know." He says to me. He looks a little sad, like he's mourning the death of my heart along with me.

Christina's POV

So I'm sitting on the couch watching a chick flick with Tris, its sappy and romantic, I love it! I don't get how people hate chick flicks! But I can't really enjoy the movie all that much because I'm trying to make Tris feel better, first her dad is found out to be abusing her then Four has to go and kiss her when she is unavailable! I don't know if he ran out because she doesn't seem to like him the way he likes her, or if he ran out due to the fact that the guy he's competing with for her heart is Peter. They are long-time rivals and now I think the rivalry when from war to World War 3. Everyone! Take cover! Tris finally stopped crying about 25 minutes ago, when Four gave her that little peck of a kiss on the lips-idiot-and now she's stunned and I don't know how to fix it. I can't say he didn't mean it, it was obvious that he did, can't say he will stop 'cause she just met him and she knows that he doesn't give up on things, only tries until he gets what he wants. Tris is sitting on the couch stunned, not moving, barely blinking. The poor thing, she just can't get away from the drama. All of a sudden she gets up and runs out the door and I get up but I'm not nearly as fast as her by the time I get to the front door she's out of sight.

Tris POV

I get up, a sudden burst of energy, and run out the door I run to Peters house which is covered in shadow so when I get to it, me wearing black and gray clothes, I blend in and Christina must not see me because she's looking for me and then she throws her arms up and goes inside probably waiting for me to get back. Anyways, I go and knock on Peter's door, his mother answers and I feel a little weird, we never really connected. But as soon as she sees me she calls for Peter to come down. Peter is now at the door and is talking.

"Hey babe, what's got you over here so late?" I guess my face isn't red anymore, he would have said something about it if it had.

"Peter, we… we need to talk." I say in a small voice.

"What's wrong Tris?" He says while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I… I think that we… we should break up." I say in an even smaller voice than before.

"WHAT!" he screams "No, you told me you wanted to be mine and now you are. There's no going back." He growls.

"Peter, you don't own me! You can't tell me that I have to be with you! You can't keep me hostage!" I yell frustrated at him.

"You are mine and no one will change that, not even you Tris." He then pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me, not passionate like he used to, but aggressively. Then seeming out of nowhere a pissed off Caleb tackles Peter to the ground and starts punching him in the face. I'm still standing there against the wall not sure what to do. I always thought that Peter was a good guy, I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined that he would do this to me, to anyone. Then after Caleb undoubtedly broke Peters nose, he got off him, grabbed me by the arm and started leading me home, leaving Peter on his porch clutching his bleeding nose.

Caleb's POV

I just punched Caleb because he was kissing my sister without her or MINE I may add, permission. He's a lousy bitch who can't get a girl to stay so he needs to try to keep her against her will. I heard Tris yell at him and decided that I would go over and break up whatever little fight they were having. I could exactly make out what she said but I could tell she was angry, I thought I heard 'can't keep me hostage' but I didn't think much of it, must of heard wrong, well now I know I didn't. That lousy waste of skin is never going to touch my sister again, not even of it means that I have to kill him… and go down with him.

I have Tris inside, Christina was the one who called me down from my room to tell me Tris ran off, and I didn't see it as unusual seeing that she always ran off. But I'm glad she did because I wouldn't have heard anything from my room and that son of a bitch would have had his hands in her pants. But Christina is calming Tris down and she's doing a good job at it, Tris has never had as good a friend as Christina, she never really had a good friend at all.

Earlier when the officer was on the phone I had forgotten that Christina was here, but I didn't kick her out because I knew her, but when I saw Four, I'm calling him number boy, I didn't know him, so out he goes. But then Tris defended him so, in he stays. I guess you could see me two ways, either harsh, or protective. Personally I like the second one better.

Tris POV

*TIME LASP*

It's the morning and I'm at school with Chris. She slept over at my house last night because I was in complete shock after what happened with Peter. I needed someone there to comfort me and Caleb was no good at it. I didn't even have to ask her to stay, which is nice, she just kind of acted like she was going to the whole time. Then Peter's car pulls up and he walks past me shooting me a glare. His nose was broken, he had a black eye and his faces was pretty bruised. I gave him a smirk when he glared at me, it was a don't-mess-with-me-again-or-it-will-be-worse-next-time kind of smirk. He slammed his car door and walked right on by. After he was out of earshot Chris started to laugh and I looked at her like she was crazy which only resulted in her laughing even more. Then the rest of the group walked up to us and Four and I shared an awkward glace with each other.

"What the hell is so funny Chris?" Will asked, "Tris did you break her?" He asked me this time.

"It's not her who's broken and it wasn't me who did the breaking, well I guess I did a bit." I muttered softly so no one would hear over Christina's laughing, but then I realised that she stopped laughing, but my comment made her laugh again, even harder if that was possible. "Crap" I muttered. Then Zeke ended up grabbing Christina and covering her mouth with his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Four says.

"Nothing." I lied. Then someone comes up and says,

"Did you guys see peters Face?" Which just makes Chris laugh more which kind of gives away our cover, but I don't think any realised other than Four.

**AN: So right now I have 591 views! That's a lot more than I ever thought I would get! Thanks so much guys all of you are awesome! One thing, my computer is malfunctioning and does not seem to like this website, so I will try to respond to comments and such and update more, but no promises! It's usually ok with chapters, mostly just doesn't like to send messages. I don't Quite have half of 1 500 views (which is 750 in case you were wondering) so I won't reveal more about the contest yet, but we are close! Within the next 3-4 posts, I should have 750 at the rate its going! Thank you all so much! Luv ya to death and I would give you a bone crushing hug and say I gave you a Christina, but I can't do that through a computer screen so… Oh well! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! Stay calm and read on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fours POV

What is happening? We are walking over to Peter's locker to see his face, if I had a choice I would never look at his face again but… oh well, what am I going to do? When we close to him, the guy that brought us here, his name is Edward, taps Peter on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you people want?" He says while turning around. When he sees Tris he glares at her and she smirks, what? Then when he looks at Chris, he continues glaring, and she starts laughing and says;

"You… Deserved… This… So… Much!" She says it between each laugh.

"Ok now my turn, what the hell is going on!" I say confused

"She did this to me! This is her fault!" Peter screams at Tris

"MY fault! Last time I checked, I never belonged to you. Don't try anything again, or so help me I will kill you!" She yells obviously angry. Did I miss something here?

"You think that I literally meant you? No I meant Caleb you idiot, you couldn't even keep me away from you, you just stood there like an idiot after."

"Do yourself a favor and keep your dirty little roaming hands to yourself!" She runs off and I go after her, she not dating anymore obviously so it's ok right?

"Tris, you ok?" I ask

"Leave me alone Four! I know you never liked Peter and I don't need you saying 'I told you so'" She yells at me.

"I'm not going to, I promise. I just want to make sure you're ok, what happened between you and Peter." I asked, I was curious, see how much he hurt her so I know how long I have to wait to make a move on her.

"I tried to break it off with him and he acted like he owned me and he said that I couldn't leave and then he pinned me against the wall and was kissing me against my will, and if it hadn't been for Caleb knocking him over, I don't know what would have happened." She started to sob.

Tris POV

I just told Four about what went down with Peter yesterday and I'm not sure what he thinks, I just wish that I could read his thoughts that would be so much easier. Then he comes and hugs me.

"Its Ok, he fooled me to, when we were little we were friends, then notice how Edward had that eye patch?" She nodded, "Well that was all thanks to Peter, when we were 12 he stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife after Edward beat him in a spelling bee. Peter doesn't like to be beat or get things taken away from him. After the incident with Edward I stayed away from him, now we hate each other, I thought he was a good guy for a long time, don't worry. We've all done it, now Peter has his group that follows him everywhere like their his shadow or something. It consists of Al, Molly and surprisingly Edward, they don't like each other much but Edward follows him not wanting to get stabbed in the other eye. They sometimes fight or go against each other but they still spend almost all their time together. I'm rambling, anyways the point of that was to tell you that I don't blame you for falling for Peter, but you know better now." Wow. That was a lot to take in at once but now I do actually feel better, I don't feel like a complete idiot anymore, but I am still an idiot.

"Hey, Tris!" I hear a nasty voice call. It was none other than Peter. "I looked at the newspaper and I thought there was something you should hear. He then starts a story on my dad.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" I scream "If you're trying to intimidate me then it won't work, Four already knows. So does the rest of the group. Beat you to the punch didn't I.

"Oh, not quiet Tris. I make the announcements in the morning. Soon the whole school will know. You will either be pitied or hated by everyone. Good luck Tris." He spits and walks off.

**AN: Hey sorry for the short chapter but… I got news people! I was invited to do a RP! It's really nice to know that people appreciate my story, reviewers, favers, and followers help a bunch to! Thanks! Luv you all! 958 VIEWS YAY! OK so… You need to start thinking about what part you want to play. Friend? Bad guy? Good guy? Want to be in it for 3 or less chapter or 3+? And I need to know a little something that interesting about you. Don't send anything yet. When I get 1 500 I will tell you and then send away! I will tell you the rest of the details later! Stay calm and read on! **


	7. Chapter 7

Peters POV

So now it's time for my evil plan to take place. It's the morning after I told Tris what I plan to do. Surprisingly not she or her group have come after me, I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not. Anyways the national anthem plays and I can't wait for my revenge, but then when I start, something peculiar happens. The system breaks down and I can't be heard over the PA system. I go to open the door because in our school the announcements are read in a small room to block out all background noise. The door is locked, I try to open it again and it won't open. I try kicking it open but it still won't budge, I start getting claustrophobic, I didn't even know I was scared of small rooms. Well I guess when you're locked in a tiny room, anyone would become frightened. I quickly panicked and slammed my back against the door, sliding down to the floor, sweating. Then I hear small laughing, quiet, but still there. What the hell was going on!

Tris POV

This serves this jerk that goes by the name Peter, the one I used to call my boyfriend. I can't help but giggle a little, we have a tiny camera hidden in the room, we can see everythi8ng he does and the best part is that it's being recorded and instantly uploaded to the internet. He deserves it, he was going to tell the whole school about my father. We didn't say a thing to him, this would make him feel safe, like we went going to do anything to him. Well… he was wrong. We-Four, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and I-are watching him struggle. This is perfect, he can't do anything but wiggle under our grasp. Now he's slamming his shoulder against the door repeatedly, I have an idea. I go to the door and when he's about to slam his shoulder into the door again I open it up wide. He stumbles and falls to the ground just outside the room he was locked in a moment ago. He is grabbing his shoulder and shouting in pain, when someone is walking in we all hide in the announcements room and disable the camera.

Peters POV

Someone walks in the room and helps me up, it's the principal, Principal Mathews, and she helps me up and keeps asking me what happened.

"What happened to you Peter?" She asks for the millionth time.

"It was Tris and her posy, they locked me in the announcement room and then opened the door when I was about to slam my shoulder into it so that I could get out!"

"Where are they then? Hm?" She asks, she's always like them more than me. I've ended up in her office a few to many times, that's what she says anyways.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard Peter, you did the announcements, Tris and her friends are nowhere to be seen, I think you should get yourself checked out. I can call your mother."

"NO! IT HAPPENED IM NOT LYING!"

"I'm not saying you're lying I'm saying you imagined the whole thing, you thought you saw it, but you didn't." She says slowly.

"IM NOT CRAZY!" I say grabbing her by the front of her top.

"Let go of me you brat!" She spits at me. I drop her shirt and run out of the office.

Four POV

I can't stop myself from laughing when everyone has cleared out, I laugh my head off and everyone other than Tris is laughing too.

"What wrong, Tris?" I ask.

"Do you think that was too harsh?" She asks me, looking up at me with sad and doubtful eyes.

"No. He got exactly what he deserves, he hurt you Tris. Have you forgotten that? Do I need to remind you?" I say, in a partially conceding tone of voice. Her eyes start to water and spill over, then she turned away from me and started speaking again after a few minutes.

"You promised." She muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"What?" I asked her, trying to get close to her only to have her move further away.

"You promised me you wouldn't say 'I told you so'. You promised me!" She says getting angry.

"tries I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you needed to remember that we are only paying back what he did to you, he hurt you and we needed to get him back for it." I say still trying to comfort her. Then she turns around so she is facing me. Her cheeks are wet, and her fists are clenched tightly by her side.

"I know what he did to me! He did it to me! How the hell am I going to forget that! Don't think that I need you to remind me, it happened to me, not you me!" She's screaming at me now and everyone is staring. Tears are running down her face and she was getting slightly red with anger, her fists were white from being so tightly clenched.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She starts backing away from me.

"They never do, do they, you men never mean what you say, you say the first and most hurtful thing that comes to your mind. I can't stand guys like you! Just leave me alone!" She screams and runs off.

"I better go get her." Zeke says and runs off. He can be the silliest and most childish person ever-other than Uriah-he can be serious at times that call for it.

All I could think about was how much I hurt her. After the outburst I walked out of the school, jumped in the car and drove away, no destination in mind. I drive and drive, just trying to get everything off my mind.

**AN: Merry Christmas! This is a small Christmas present, hope you liked it! Update on views is 1 255! Almost here! For the info you need to send is… eye colour, hair colour, first name-or if for any reason you don't want to give your real name, give a fake one that you chose- I will chose a fake last name , or if you really want give a fake one, I suggest that you do not give your real last name. If anyone steals my computer I don't want them to know who you all are! And it's the internet, someone could hack me! Just a precaution! That's basically all the info you need, I will say everything that you need to send to me again, even if I know I've already said it. We're so close! Hope it excites you! So… you can tell me if you think that there is anything I've missed, or just something that I should add, PM me and I will answer it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Stay calm and rebel on!**


	8. Chapter 8

Zekes POV

I catch up to Tris and grab her wrist so I can turn her around, when I do her eyes are red, cheeks wet and tears still streaming from her eyes.

"What happened Tris?"

"He promised me he wouldn't say 'I told you so', I told him what happened and he promised, tried to make me feel better, and now I know he didn't mean any of it!" She says angrily but not yelling, just gritting her teeth.

"Tris, what did happen, between you and Peter I mean, I'm guessing what you told Four was what happened between you two? One day your lovey dove, next, you hate each other and Peter has a blue and black face and you can't stop crying. Are you ok?" I say urging her to tell me.

"No I'm not fine. I'm anything other than fine Zeke." She says crying even more, her voice breaking between most words. I envelope her in a giant hug and she hugs back. I then whisper in her ear telling her that we should get back to the group. I start to go but look back to find Tris not following, so I place my hand on her back and lead her back to the group so we can get to class

Fours POV

I pull into a diner, not knowing where I am. I walk in and order a burger from a girl who was kind of cute and seemed really interested in me, she gave me my burger and leaned on the counter and watched me eat.

"Where is this?" I ask her hoping to know how far a half full tank of gas got me.

"Just outside Chicago, why, didn't you know?" She asks staring into my eyes.

"No, I'm driving, just driving, no destination or anything." I reply shortly taking a bite of my burger.

"Oh, well, if you want, I notice that you're the second of the two people in here and there's only one car that's been here for the last two hours and it belongs to the fella over there," She says pointing. "But I do have a spare bedroom in my house, you could work here and earn some pay and live with me until you got enough money to do whatever it is you want to do." She offers. I think for a moment then I speak.

"Sure." I say. She squeals and takes my hand while saying how she will take me to her house after her work hours.

*TIME LASP*

It's been three days since I got here, I'm in the back getting more burgers out of the freezer when I hear a very familiar voice. I walk out and find Tris talking to the waitress that I'm currently living with, but when she sees me she says;

"Four!" She practically screams.

"Tris, what are you doing here, why aren't you in Chicago with Christina and Zeke and Uriah and everyone else?" I ask her

"Four, we miss you, come home, please. We need you, _I _need you! Please, just come home." She whispers the last part, looking into my blue, blue eyes. I'm taken aback for a moment before I say something I will regret for the rest of my life, I don't think I just speak, the first thing that comes to mind.

"I have a home here, we are living together," I say putting my arm around the waitress, her name is Lauren, "I don't want to be there, you broke me Tris, now I'm fixed and I'm not just going to go running back to you Tris, you had your chance, at a time I would have done anything for you, that time has passed, I'm not yours anymore. You can leave now." I say in a voice that's like a scary calm, and little hints of my anger creep into my voice. Her eyes fill up with tears but they don't fall over.

"Its… go-good to kn-know that you're ok and s-sa-safe." She says her voice breaking due to her trying not to cry. She then turns around and leaves, at the door she turns and looks at me, her tears had spilled over and were running down her cheeks. Then she turns back to the door hops in her car and drives off. Maybe I am the monster she thought I was and probably thinks again. I say the first most hurtful thing that comes to mind. I don't think, just say. I am a monster.

**AN: So the contest will begin! Over 1 500 views! Thank you to all my readers, I luv you all! So I need to know your eye colour, hair colour, first name - fake or real, optional - last name - fake, something interesting about you, what part you want to play, about how long you want to be in the story, you can change that later by PMing me, age and personality. You can either review or PM me this stuff! The winner will be chosen by the next chapter I write. Sorry for the short chapter! Stay calm and rebel on!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zekes POV

Uriah and I are sitting on my bed waiting for Tris to come back, we have no idea what's going on, but Tris called earlier and said she would be home. She had been crying I don't know why, but I hope they were tears of happiness. There is a knock on the door, both Uriah and I run up and answer the door, but it's not Tris, its Uriah's girlfriend, her name is Alia Johnson. She's pretty, brown hair that falls perfectly and never seems to get messy, a mix of hazel and blue eyes that sparkle in the right lighting, sharp features and slightly chubby cheeks, not tall but not short. I think that she's not for me… but her best friend is! My girlfriends name is Brooke Travis. Brooke has a mixture of blue, green and brown eyes, she has light curly brown hair that ends right above her shoulders and falls perfectly over her beautiful head. Alia must pick up that I'm not smiling because she tries to make excuses on why Brooke isn't here.

"Hey Zeke, sorry Brooke couldn't make it, her parents grounded her." She replies putting her hand on my shoulder then moving to Uriah, when I'm still not smiling she continues, "am I interrupting something?" she asks.

"No," Uriah and I say at the same time. "We're just expecting someone." I say.

"Who?"

"Tris, she called us saying she was coming home about an hour ago, she should be here any moment now." That's when I got a call on my cell phone. It read Tris Prior, I answered it but it definitely wasn't her, it was a male's voice, deep.

"Are you close friends or related to Beatrice Prior in any way?" the voice on the other end asks me.

"Why, who is this?" I reply

"This is the Chicago police, Beatrice has been in a car accident, it was fatal for the other driver and Beatrice is in extreme conditions. My question?"

"What! Yes, we are extremely close, like siblings." I reply sort of frantic.

"What's going on Zeke?" Uriah yells at me. 'It's Tris' I mouth to him, he comes over and puts the phone on speaker so we can both hear.

"Could you get a hold of a relative of hers and come to the Chicago emergency road on fifty-second street."

"I'll be there ASAP with her brother." I reply in short.

*TIME LASP*

I get into the hospital with Uriah and Alia on my heels, Caleb is already here, he lives closer than me and he drove like a maniac, I did to but I can only imagine, Tris and I are like sisters and I drove like there was no tomorrow, Caleb is actually her brother, I can't even imagine it, he probably drove through buildings!

I walk up to the front desk.

"I'm here for a girl named Tris Pri-, er, um, I mean, Beatrice Prior."

"Are you family?" She asks me raising an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"No access."

"Bu-"

"I said no access, do I need to spell that out for you?"

"Plea-"

"NO ACCESS, N-O A-C-C-E-S-S. That clear enough for you?" she snaps.

"Let them in." A low voice says from behind me.

"Yes sir," she replies quieter, "she's in room 218." She says pointing to the hall on her right.

"Thank you." I yell to the cop from behind me while I run down the hallway, this time behind Uriah and Alia. We run down the hall checking every room number glued on the doors, finally, we find room 218. We open the door and what we find scares the crap outta me. Now I know why it was only family.

Fours POV

Tris just left, I feel like crap because I just realized what I said to her. She has every reason in the world to hate me, she did before as well, but now, she has even more. I feel like I just blew up. Lauren started running her hands up and down my back and chest while I was talking to Tris and I didn't stop her, which of course, didn't help. About 8 minutes after she left, I jumped over the counter and ran to Laurens car, got in and drove away, yelling apologies about stealing her car, promising that somehow, sometime, I would pay her back.

I get closer to Chicago and I see two cars, a head on accident, then I notice the license plate. TBAH 275. Tris. There is blood everywhere and I don't see anyone who isn't a cop on the site. The road is closed so I drive up to the edge of the scene, park the car, get out, go up to a cop on the edge of the scene and ask him what happened and where Tris is. He said that she was driven to the hospital 20 minutes ago. Ok that means she's ok right?

*TIME LASP*

I run into the hospital and start going up to the front desk but she starts talking.

"Room 218." She says in a bored tone, flipping the page in her magazine.

I run down the hall to room 218 and open the door, what I see is Caleb, Zeke, Uriah, Alia, Brooke around a disturbing looking Tris. This scared me more than anything has ever scared me before. The Tris I love, lying on a bed dying. Limbs broken, blood everywhere, more that I can't even describe. I stumble out of the room, the door slamming shut behind me.

**AN: So I chose two winners! I only got two entries, which I find kind of sad, so I decided to put them both in my story. The winners are Madem Pedrad-Alia and Dauntless Bae-Brooke! They will replace Shauna and Marlene. I won't do contests like this anymore because there was no one who wanted a part. If you feel differently then **


	10. Chapter 10

Alias POV

I arrived at Uriah's house and knocked on the door, I was really excited to see him because I had gone on a two month cruise. It just ended, I got off the, boat, dropped my stuff off at home, and drove here. When he opens the door Zeke right there too, they don't look all that thrilled to see me. We talk a little and they tell me what's going on with Tris the 'new girl who's not so new anymore' and Four the 'all-powerful guy who's girl proof but got a crush on the 'new girl who's not so new anymore' bitched out and ran away'. I don't like that Four, he is being described as mushy and soft, I don't want to meet that side of him. Soon after that Zeke gets a call on his cell phone. He seems really surprised, angry and flustered at the same time which is really confusing. When he starts yelling and getting really frantic, I squeeze Uriah's hand which I am currently holding, he squeezes back and gives me a small smile before he walks up to Zeke and puts the phone on speaker. Tris has been in a car crash and is in the hospital, we rush over. When we are finally granted access, which took forever, I may add, we run to Tris' room, or should I say, Zeke and Uriah run to Tris' room. When we are there they open the door and rush in to the room and sit beside her on the bed by her feet.

I don't go inside yet, I call Brooke and tell her to get her butt down here immediately. Before I go in I can't help but get jealous, she isn't even pretty, in fact she's pretty ugly from what I saw so far, she's dressed in the ugly robes they change you in while you stay in the hospital, she isn't wearing any makeup, which she needs because she's breaking out. But she still has the guys running to her side, even my boyfriend! Although I'm frickin' beautiful and no one's even giving me a second glance! But now I feel bad, I mean she is dying, even if Uriah falls for her, she'll probably die before he has the chance. I walk in feeling really guilty for the thoughts that had been running through my head just moments ago. I sit down on the chair in the corner of the room, minutes later Brooke walks in and gives Zeke a hug before sitting on the arm of the uncomfortable chair that I took a seat in. I soon realize that someone is here other than Zeke, Uriah, Brooke, Tris and I. I know I recognise him from school but we never talked, he wasn't in my group, we hang out with different people, or that's what I say to myself to make me feel better.

"Why are you here?" I ask, he doesn't look up, and doesn't appear to have heard me but Uriah looks at me like I'm crazy and starts speaking but I cut him off, "You, person I don't know, yeah, you." I say as he looks up at me. I raise one eyebrow.

"What?" he asks me clueless.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I ask slower and louder this time.

"Sh-shes… she's… she's my… my si-sister." He manages to reply.

"Oh my god! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" I start, but when he looks down and it seems as no one's listening to me anymore I say, "I guess I'll just shut up now." A few minutes later a messy looking Four walks in, or more like stumbles in. He takes one glance around the room and then his eyes find Tris, and he stumbles out of the room.

Fours POV

She's broken, scraped and bleeding, dying. I did this to her. The door that closed behind me opens, Alia popping her head out.

"Four? You OK?" She asks me.

"Four?" Caleb opens the door fully and looks at me, "You bitch." He says through clenched teeth, then he slapped me, I had never thought Caleb would do that, I never had him pegged as violent. In a way he isn't all that violent, if I had been in his position I would have killed him. He walks inside the room and so do I and Alia, Caleb goes and sits back down in a chair he pulled up next to her bed. I sat on the other side of the bed, it's not that I'm scared of him, because I'm not, but I think he needs his space and I'm happy to give it to him. I go and sit on the bed next to Tris' waist.

"You know the only reason I'm not killing you at this point?" Caleb asks me, not looking up from Tris. I shake my head not trusting words at this point, "Because you are going to suffer just the same as the rest of us. Maybe even more. You will live, if she lives, you do to, she will not go anywhere near you and I will make sure of that, if she dies, you don't, you will have to live knowing that you're the reason she dead. You will not get out of this so easily, so if you got your hopes up when I slapped you, too bad for you. And don't you dare say you know what I feel, because you don't. You don't and never will know what it's like to lose a sister, I love her more than life itself. I would give anything to switch our positions, I only want her to be happy, even if she was heartbroken over me, she would find happiness at some time or another, but if she dies now, she will have lived her last month alive in misery and pain." One month, that's how long I was gone, was she really worried about me. Caleb might not be violent but he is pretty dark.

I lean down and kiss her on the lips, soft and light, then pull away and start to leave but I feel a hand on mine. I know it's not Caleb because it's to gentle and he would want me to leave, it's not the girls because they are in front of me so I can see them, it's not Zeke or Uriah because I hear them gasp. I look back and see Tris, her eyes open and looking at me, her hand is lying on top of mine, she is really tense like if she relaxes she will fall apart. She is in a lot of pain, I can tell through her eyes, but they also have a little sparkle in them that isn't pain, but I can't tell what it is.

"Four? What are you doing here, and where is here?" She asks, her voice is really scratchy and I can tell by the way she keeps wincing it hurts her a lot to talk.

"Tris… I'm so sorry, I didn't… I didn't know… I didn't mean… this wasn't supposed to happen to you." Is all I can manage to get out.

"Where am I?" she asks me a little more harsh and louder this time which I can tell hurts her even more.

"Hospital." Is all I say, I don't trust my words anymore, I dint want to burst out crying seeing that everyone else is and she needs someone to answer her questions.

"One more question," She starts, "why did you kiss me?" she asks. Her voice keeps getting scratchier the more she talks.

"Because… I… Tris, I…" I take a deep breath before I continue, "Beatrice Prior, I love you." She looks up at me in shock, she doesn't look happy, she doesn't look angry, she doesn't look sad or much of anything, the only emotion showing on her face is shock.

**AN: I hope you don't hate me for ending it there. Sorry about not updating for so long but my computer is acting up and not saving my work. I've written this chapter about 7 times. Also I've been trying to conserve my battery due to the fact that my aunt broke my charger when she came over and my computer is almost dead, but what the hell I'm going to use it all up! So I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again but hopefully soon, if I'm lucky I can get one more update in before it dies. I haven't been able to get a new one yet but it's ordered! Just have to wait till it gets here *sigh*. Thanks so much for reading, it's so fun writing this for you. This is my longest story so far so let's hope it stays good! Thanks to all my loyal readers! Luv you! Stay calm and rebel on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: OK, so I got some comments regarding the last update. It was rushed, just the first thing that popped in my mind and I know, it sucks. I would like to thank everyone that told me that or I probably would not have changed it or even looked at it to see how bad it was. So I am taking down the last chapter and putting this one up instead. So this is right after Four says 'I love you' I started it out the same way until the plot twist. I changed it so please, please, please give me some feedback on this and tell me ways to improve, if you like it, ideas for other chapters and such. This will help me so much and I will love you a thousand times more! If that's possible. Anyways enough with my rant and let's get on to the story.**

Tris POV

He just said those three magic words that can change someone's life forever, I love you. I never expected those words to come out of the mighty Fours mouth, especially not to me, some ugly girl who came in the middle of the school year and barged into his life. But I wasn't imagining it, he wouldn't be looking at me the way he is, full of lust and sadness, like I was the only one he saw, even though if looks could kill, Caleb would have made him drop dead the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO HER!" Caleb screams at Four "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER AND YOU EXPECT HER TO SAY SHE LOVES YOU! YOU ARE A LUNITIC THAT NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP WITH THE OTHER LUNITICS IN THIS CITY!" He finishes. Fours look is getting sadder and sadder with every second that goes by.

"I… I-I umm… ummm… I…" I stutter. His face drops.

"OK, I get it. I'll be leaving now." He gets up and stats walking away, he starts slow then seems to pick up the pace, or maybe everything is just going in fast forward for me.

"Four! I-I… I love you too." At that he turns around, he looks… stunned. I'm kind of shocked to, that's the first time I've ever said 'I love you'. I never said it to any boyfriends, or even my parents. I mother we just looked at each other and we felt all the love right there, we never had to say a thing, my father… well we never really connected, even before the whole beating thing started, and Caleb, well I always just said 'I don't dislike you'. But right now it felt right, it felt like I was supposed to say this, we were supposed to be together.

Fours POV

I was confused. I wanted this so badly and it felt right, but it also felt like something was bound to go wrong, so wrong that I almost wanted to take it back, but I couldn't, I wouldn't even if I could, I love her so much it hurts and I need her to know that, but she loves me too. Nothing will happen to her while I'm with her, I won't let anything happen. I looked at her with all the love in the world while Caleb's jaw was on the floor, he then started shooting daggers at me with his eyes, he clearly didn't support this relationship that was bound to start. I ran over to her and for a moment I forgot that she was in the hospital bed, that she was broken and bleeding and that this was all my fault. I ran up and hugged her, a signature Christina bone crushing hug, but when I did, she groaned so hard it sounded like it would hurt even if your lungs weren't messed up. I quickly moved away and looked at her again, now she's mine. In a way, I don't own her, I'm not Peter, she's just mine to love. It hurts to look at her, remembering that this is all my fault, she's hurt because of me.

*TIME LAPSE*

It took a while for Tris to recover, but now, everything seems perfect. I'm allowed to shoe the girl I love that I love her without having to cover up any of it. I'm still really careful with her, like she could break again at any time, like she could just spontaneously combust. I love her so much and I don't want her to get hurt, especially not by me this time. We are at my house lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. We ran out of things to do in my cramped room so we are trying to see if there are any spots on the popcorn ceiling that look like something else. So far we are at a loss.

"That could be, oh… never mind" Tris says making me want to look over at her. I do and she catches my look, "What?" She asks looking confused at why I'm staring at her.

"You're just so beautiful, I enjoy looking at beautiful things, and now your mine to stare at all I want." I reply.

"You're not going to turn into Peter right?" She asks me looking horrified. I laugh at her wide eyes and open mouth, she just pouts. I shake my head no. "Good. He was an asshole. And yes, I'm a lady who just said asshole. Well maybe I'm not so much a lady as I am feminine." She looks back up to the ceiling again for a second then her eyes light up and she looks at me again. "I have a secret to tell you," her eyes go a little darker as she leans into my ear and whispers, "I am Iron man." I chuckled at that.

"How are you Iron man, you just confirmed you are feminine. Iron man is a dude. You are a girl right?" I really don't get her point, or if she just wanted to see my reaction.

"OK, I'm not a girl, I told you, I'm F-E-M-I-N-I-N-E. Feminine, not a girl, I'm not 5 years old, anyways… Female. FE on the periodic table is iron and the other half is male which, is a fancy way of saying man, so therefore I am Iron man." She looked dead serious but she couldn't keep like that for long before she burst out laughing. That night was magical.

*TIME LAPSE*

When we got to school Tris ran off to Christina and the other girls who were fussing about something I would never understand, Makeup. I walked over to Zeke, Uriah and Will, who looked like they were going to shoot themselves if they had to listen to anymore of the girls bickering. I pulled them away.

"Hey." I said. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with my cousin. "What are you doing here?" I wanted to know because he lived in New Jersey and didn't come to visit very often, he also looked stricken.

"It's my mom, she's sick and she wanted the whole family up with her, and I mean really sick, like," he choked up a bit, "like dying sick." They didn't come to see us much but my aunt was one of the few people I could count on to call whenever I needed to.

"What!? What happened." I really wanted to know.

"She, well, we don't actually know." He says so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear. He starts to walk away and I follow him without as much as goodbye to my friends, or Tris.

*TIME LAPSE*

I don't get any fricking signal up here and I have no more roaming, I tried to call Tris and the bunch but they were in class and couldn't answer, one time I even got the teacher, I hung up right away. I haven't been able to tell anyone why I left. I don't think the guys know because my cousin-Mathew- was so quiet that I don't think they heard. I have been here for three months now and the funeral isn't going to be for almost another month, they don't want me to leave though because they don't trust planes, they drive everywhere and if they can't drive then they don't go. Everyone in that family but my aunt hated planes, my aunt was a traveler so really, she couldn't hate planes.

I just want to go home and mope around in the comfort of my friends but I can't.

Tris POV

Four left without so much as a warning. One day he tried calling me 7 times during class and the teacher got so annoyed he answered only for Four to hang up. He hasn't called since and I'm starting to think I'm the reason he left. He tried calling everyone else more than me. Maybe he just didn't have the heart to tell me to my face. I thought I was incapable of love but then came a guy named Albert, we all call him Al and he loves me. He loves me more than I love him and I feel bad about that but I do love him, he makes me feel safe. Whenever I smell lemongrass I always feel like nothing can hurt me. It's been three and a half months since Four left and I don't think that he's coming back so I don't feel all that guilty about dating Al.

*TIME LAPSE*

Al and I have been going out for about 2 and a half months now. We are in Geometry together when all of a sudden someone rushes in, someone I will never forget, Four. He looks around frantic, but when he sees me he calms down a bit and rushes at me for a hug. He squeezes the life out of me when Al starts speaking.

"Hey, she can't breathe!" Al shouts and for my benefit Four loosens his grip and let's go of me, while I get some much needed air.

"And you are?" He asks him. Al and I met through work-yes, I work, how else am I supposed to support myself with no parents and a brother who eats like a pig-and we started hanging out, he's only a year older than me and we really do connect. After he found out where I go to school, he transferred so we could be together.

"I'm Al, Tris' boyfriend." He says standing up so he's the same height as Four. Fours mouth falls open and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"You, you replaced me?" He asks. I don't know how I'm supposed to get out of this one, I really messed up this time.

**AN: PLOT TWIST! Anyways is this better? I actually really want to know. Thank you to BooksLover2000 for the idea of a love triangle! What do you think, Al or Four, who should she choose? Review or PM me your vote! The one with the most votes will be the one she dates-just to tell you, she will probably end up with Four in the end so this won't last forever-anyways I hope you like this better than the previous version I tried to write but just ended up crap, yes I know, it was worse than the Allegiant plot twist as I've been told, but I've righted my wrong! I home. Tell me what you think! READ/REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! Thanks! Stay calm and Four/Tris on!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

I have no clue what to do at this point, I'm starting to fall for Al, but I already fell for Four. He may have left me, but I still feel like I love him. I don't know what to do now, Al hasn't left me, but I'm just a plain old ugly girl, he won't be depressed if I tell him that want Four. Will he? No. He can't be torn up over some girl that isn't even pretty, let alone beautiful. If I choose Al though, Four did leave me with no explanation of why he left or where he went. Al hasn't left me. Ugh. I know they are talking to me but all I hear is the rush of blood in my ears. The teacher seems to be enjoying this little outbreak of drama though. It kind of seems like I'm in the middle of a soap opera. I'm in some sort of trance from over thinking this when Four grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Tris! Are you ok?" he asks me; he seems genuinely concerned about my well-being.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused." After this statement I'm yelling, "Why the hell did you leave me! If you care about me so much," now I'm whispering, "then why did you leave. You didn't even bother to say goodbye." I drift off into my mind again, I start to feel dizzy and darkness overwhelms me, taking me under.

*TIME LAPSE*

I wake up in an all too familiar place, all the time I spent here seems both sweet and sour now that I look back at it. I remember when this place seemed like a safe haven, someplace I could go and the world would just melt away. Fours room. My head is pounding, then it all comes rushing back to me; I'm in Fours room because he came back, and he wants me back, I had hoped it was all a dream but I knew better than that. Who do I choose?

Fours POV

I walk into my bedroom to see Tris struggling to try to sit herself up. I walk over and help her, then sit on the bed beside her, looking into her mesmerising blue-gray eyes. She is searching mine like she will find the answer to the question I know she's asking herself- in them. She wants to know if she should chose me or Al. I vote for me, but I don't think my vote counts. I truly love Tris and I don't want Al corrupting her. When I met her she had a few walls up, she didn't really openly share much of anything, I found out about her by breaking down those walls, which surprisingly didn't take too much effort; I think she just wanted someone to care about her, she doesn't realise how much I do.

She stops looking at me and looks down at her hands like hey will show her the answer.

"Tris, I didn't leave because of you, you need to know that." I say softly so I don't sound harsh.

"Then why did you leave? Four, you could have called, done something, anything, there's such thing as mail believe it or not." Mail. I had never even thought of mail, my mind was too crowded to think of any good ideas.

"I'm sorry Tris, I was having a hard time and I didn't know what to do." Now I was the one looking at my hands.

"What was so hard Four, you haven't told me any reason why you left. You've only said it not because of me and the more time you let pass without giving me a reason, the more I think it is me and you're just trying to think of some lame excuse." She says sounding harsh.

"I just…" I inhale deeply, "Answer this then, if I left because of you, why would I come back to you?" I ask, it's a truly valid question.

"I've had old boyfriends that left because they were tired of me and then came back because they either wanted my money, to get in my pants, or both. None of them have come back because they love me and it's hard to tell the difference at this point because my judgement of character has gotten worse. I have no idea if you actually love me Four." She whispered it and it broke my heart to hear, that someone could do such a thing to her was just unbelievable, but people took advantage of others these days so much it was like a second nature. I was like that, caught up with some bad people before I found my rightful spot.

"Tris, I left because my aunt was sick, very sick. She was dying and I went to stay with her, I know I could have tried better to get in touch with you, let you know it's not your fault that I left and that I would be back, but my head was crowded with my aunt. We were really close, I may have never talked about her but we were still like paper and glue. She was the one person I could always turn to. Don't blame yourself for my disappearance." I say, still looking at my hands. I didn't dare look her in the eyes because if I knew her they would be filled with sadness and that would make me cry, and I could not cry because if I started I may never stop. All these years since I was 12 I haven't cry and if I do now, all those years' worth of tears will just come pouring out and it just won't stop.

"I'm sorry and please, please, please don't take this the wrong way, I don't mean in harshly but it may sound that way. Four, but you were gone for four months. A funeral doesn't take that long." she said trying to sound as gentle as possible, which by the way, didn't really work.

"She was sick, very sick and I went to support her, she died after two months of getting continuously worse and after that funeral plans took half a months, then it had been 3 months, then the funeral, 3 and ½ months, then I took half a month for full out mourning." I said gritting my teeth in order not to cry. Tris looked stricken.

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that way." With that she turned and took off. I think she took my sadness for anger, and with how sad I am she must think I'm extremely mad at her.

*TIME LAPSE*

The next day I see Tris walking down the halls of school.

"Tris," I say running up to her, "Tris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry, I was… I was just really sad and upset. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." She says blankly. I know when I've encountered this, it a wall. She put it up so no one can hurt her, so I can't hurt her, she wants to protect herself from getting hurt so she blocks a part of her mind off, her emotions. "Unless, of course it's you forgiving me, for you did nothing wrong, I accused you, you had every reason to get mad at me." She says still with no expression and staring off into space.

"Tris, I wasn't mad, I love you, I couldn't be mad if I tried." I said. She then turned around and ran away. I know why, her wall was coming down and she needed to put it back up. I chased her but she ran to the girl's bathroom so there was nothing I could do but wait. She had to come out sometime right? Little did I know she climbed out the window…

Tris POV

I love Four, I do, but when he got mad last night, even though he keeps denying the fact that he did, it hurt me a lot, so I'm putting up my walls. I just don't know what else to do.

*TIME LAPSE*

I see Christina and jog over to her.

"Hey." I say as I come up beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" She says slurring 'what's up' so it sounds more like 'wassup' than 'what's up'.

"Who's do I choose? Four, or Al? I love them both but I need an outside suggestion."

"Four. That's a no brainer." 1-0 Four. After asking Zeke, Uriah, Alia, Brooke, and Lynn, the score is 6-0 Four. Everyone thinks I should go for Four, but what do I think.

Four.

I think Four.

Al will get over me in a day, but Four came back to me, whether he likes it or not.

*TIME LAPSE*

I tell Al that we should break up. He took it extremely well, other than when he left he kept saying he couldn't live without me. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Now I'm at the river because someone jumped in and drowned. They pull up the body. Al. I guess he really couldn't live without me. It's a great and terrible beauty to be loved.

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm a very busy person. Between sports, school work and extracurricular I'm surprised I have any free time. Luv you all thanks for reading and as you could tell, Four won. Give me more ideas please! I love ideas and I really need some at this point because I'm getting a bit of a writer's block-also part of why it took so long to put up the chapter-and you must help me. I kind of feel like this story has gone downhill though. Truly on the websites I update on this is by far the longest I've written and I just don't know what to do at this point. I usually abandon them at chapter 5 or so. Very few have gotten past that and the ones that have, have been taken down, other than Insane, a story on a website called Wattpad which I encourage you to read! Like you know I can't summarize but it's about a girl who is kidnapped and there is romance and torture and more. And yes I'm a pretty dark person on the inside. This may be a divergent page but I'm going to quote from The Mortal Instruments 'You've got a dark heart Clary Fray' in which I would be Clary. One of my fave books! Other than divergent. Anyways, that's my rant! READ/REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW/ENJOY! Kisses! Bye! Stay calm and obsess on!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

We are at Al's funeral. His parents are here, they are crying and I feel like crap. I could have saved him, it's all my fault, if I had just… I could have said yes to him and he would be fine. But then I would be lying to myself, I would be lying to my heart, and him, which in a way might be worse. He would think I love him whole-heartedly when really, I would still be thinking about Four. It wouldn't be fair to him, and if he found out, it could have been worse. I know all these thoughts running through my head are true but they don't make me feel any better. I leave the depressing funeral, I can't stand it anymore, I have to get away. Christina and Al had a really close friendship and she is a mess. We found out 5 days ago Al jumped in the river and killed himself, it's really soon to be having a funeral, but his parents wanted it over with so they could mourn him in peace.

Fours POV

I didn't know Al, he was my competition, he was standing in between Tris and I being together. I still feel bad for him though. Tris called me when they found out about his suicide jump, she's having a difficult time dealing with this, as much as I hate to admit it, she did have feelings for him and she just had them ripped away from her. Christina's a mess though, Tris tries to keep her feelings in check, she's been putting up wall after wall lately, but Christina and al were really close, not as close as Tris, and she doesn't try as hard to hide her feelings, everyone's nickname for her is Candor. She's almost always truthful and she doesn't hide things very often, not unless it something she doesn't want anyone to know. I love Tris and want her to be happy, but she's really pulling away, not just from me, but from everyone. I talked to her brother the other day and he said she barely talks to him anymore either. I walk around the high school, it's a Wednesday and there's next to one here. Everyone's at Al funeral, he really got around. Really the only people here are me, Peter and his crew, and some other bitches that he probably didn't like all that much, either that or Tris kept him away from them. The lunch bell rings when a blonde head catches my eye. I walk over to her.

"Hey, thought you were at the funeral."

"Yeah." She says walking ahead of me.

"You okay? You look like you're about to cry." I say softly.

"No! Of course I'm not fine Four! Just… Uggg! How would you feel if the person you were dating 6 days ago just died! And you were the reason they died! You were the reason they committed SUICIDE! Just leave me alone!" She screams at me then stomps off. Well I got a wall down, that's good right? I run after her and grab her by the arm. When I get to her she's already inside the school.

"Tris, it wasn't just your fault, he felt threatened, we all could have done something to help, it's not all your fault." I say in what I hope is a reassuring voice.

"But it is my fault! You just admitted it! It's MY fault!" She screams trying to get out of my grasp. I guess I wasn't all that reassuring.

"I never said that."

"But you did! You said 'it's not ALL YOUR FAULT'! That implies that it is still partly my fault! Just-just leave me the hell alone Four!" She wrenches her arm from my grasp and runs as fast as she can to get away from me. I feel like an elephant just stomped my stomach. I never meant to hurt her but I still managed to. I've been doing that a lot lately. I scream through gritted teeth and slam my forearms on the lockers.

"She run away from you to?" Asks a mocking voice that belongs to the one and only, Peter.

"She just needs space, she saw someone she loved dead, anyone in their right mind would need space. So it's okay that you don't get it, I mean, it's not like you'll ever be in your right mind so you won't get things normal people do. By normal I mean not crazy." I say slowly like he's a little kid and doesn't understand a thing I say.

"I'm saner than you." He snarls.

"Believe what you wish, doesn't mean it's true. What do you want Peter?" I want to him to leave ASAP. He's an annoying bitch and I want him gone.

"Damn, you're straight forward. I saw Tris run away and I thought I would gloat." He says smirking, his smirk fades when he sees my confused expression. "What? Do you not know what 'gloat' means?"

"I do, I don't think you do though. It means, three things none of which you meant. 1. Dwell on with satisfaction, 2. Gaze at or think about something with great self-satisfaction, gratification, or joy, and 3. Malicious satisfaction." I reply.

"What the hell, did you swallow a dictionary or something?" He asks clearly awed by my amazing knowledge.

"No. Only an idiot would do that. I've just spent too much time with Will, that erudite bastard. He's influenced me more than I ever wished." His nickname is Erudite because he seems to know everything and is constantly spouting out facts that no one cares about. "And you have no reason to 'gloat' you have nothing to 'gloat' about. Tris ran away from you too, so you can't gloat about that, and you have no other leverage against me. So you can leave now since you have no business here." I say annoyed.

"You would like that wouldn't you. I think I'll stay right here." He says leaning against the lockers, trying to look cool.

"Okay, bye." I start walking away.

"Wait what? Where you going?" He starts standing again/

"You said you wanted to stay right there, I don't, you can stay there like you want and I will leave and go where I want." I say Turing the corner at the end of the hall.

"DAMMIT!" He shouts. He could have followed me but he's so stupid he actually thinks he has to stay there. The little idiot. I'm on my way to class and I see period change just happened three minutes ago. That run in with peter took 50 minutes? Wow, that's the longest we've talked in a long time. Or ever, even when I was in his group, he never talked to me much, he really just wanted me to do things for him. I look at my schedule, I have this class with Tris. I'm going to try and get through to her without her bursting into tears. Let's hope this works.

**AN: So… Not much to say today, hope you all had an amazing weekend! Again, ideas would be amazing, I really am in unbelievable need right now, the chapters are probably not going to coming as quickly for a little though, they've been slowing I know, sorry. So may projects right now and I'm swamped, I write when I take a break, it's like a reward to write this, because I actually WANT to do this. Well that's all for today! Luv ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Fours POV

I'm sitting next to Tris. I keep trying to talk to her but I'm not getting anywhere.

"Eaton!" The teacher yells.

"Huh?" Everyone laughs at that.

"What's the answer to this question?" She says as she points to the board. This is math class, I've never done well in math. I fumble around in my backpack for my calculator. I find it and punch in the numbers. "300.7!" I exclaim. She frowns at me.

"Wrong. Its 388.7." She looks disappointed in me. I look at my calculator and realise what I thought was 0's are actually 8's. Dammit! I'm already failing. "Mr. Eaton, sit beside Edward, obviously sitting beside Tris is too distracting." I give a sidelong glance at Tris, she doesn't even blink. I get up frustrated and sit down next to Edward who looks just as annoyed as me, well, not quite.

It's the end of the day and I'm about to hop in my car and go home when I see Peter hassling Tris about something I can't hear. I walk closer and around the corner then, I eavesdrop.

"…you expect? It's Four after all." Peter asks. They were talking about me?

"I don't know." Tris responds, she's so quiet I have to strain to hear her,

"Tris, if you block him out, eventually he will go away, you just have to wait it out." She stays silent "I know it will be hard but he can't linger forever. You just need to trust me."

I can't make out Tris' response because it's quieter than a whisper, although it sounds like an agreement. They are silent after that, other than the sound of clothes moving and then I see Tris climbing into her car and driving away. I never knew she wanted me out of her life so bad. Guess I'll just leave her alone, whatever, even if she wants me back, she deserves to see how much it hurts.

*TIME LAPSE*

I'm sitting in my room, more like lying down on my bed. I can't stop fuming about what happened today, Tris just seems so far away, even though she's right there. It's like you can never go where she is, and you probably can't. Then I start thinking about Zeke, and the rest of the gang. I haven't really talked to them much since I've been home. I call Zeke and tell him to come over and bring everyone else with him, well, other than Tris. I don't want her to come, but that's not what I tell Zeke, I just tell him that even if we asked, she wouldn't come.

*TIME LAPSE*

The party was amazing, felt just like old times. Even the killer hangover I have isn't all that bad because I feel like nothing can ruin this day. I get ready and rush to school. Tris never even showed up.

Christina's POV

I'm at Tris' house trying to comfort her. She's pretty quiet… when she's not crying. That girl is a hot mess. I brought over ice cream and a chick flick, same as I do for every problem that occurs. But I do change movies and ice cream flavours for the mood, and depending on what I brought last time. I wore tight black skinny jeans, a white top, tucked in, with a white belt with a white clip. I really shouldn't have worn white because my top is now see through due to Tris crying on me, my black jeans are ruined due to the ice cream flying when I tried to scoop it this one time… I feel really disheveled. Tris wore sweatpants and a baggy sports team t-shirt. Her little makeup that she wore is running down her face, I tried to clean it off. I worked, other than small black lines that I couldn't quite get out. She really is a mess and in major need of my help. I think she's finally all cried out, although I thought that a little while ago and guess what happened? She cried. Now she lying in her bed, staring at the celling.

"Chris?" She says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"Why you sorry, girlie?" I ask. I know why… I think. She kind of ruined my clothes and dragged me here. Well, okay, she didn't drag me here, I came on my own account, but she was breaking apart. It's in the best friend code that I had to come.

"For everything, I feel like I've been a horrible friend lately. I never ask about how you're doing, I never ask you if I could help you, with homework or emotionally or physically. I feel like I just got up and left you hanging." She sounds really sad, and genuinely sorry.

"Hey, it's good. How about we go to a dance! Get your mind off things, maybe drink a little!"

"Sure Chris. Whatever you want. I hope I'm not a party pooper."

"You're always a party pooper, I don't see how this could change it." We both laugh at this. We spend the night dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

*TIME LAPSE*

I wake up with a gigantic headache. I look around to figure out where we are, I don't remember anything after the 3rd song that came on. It's dark so I can't see very well.

"Tris… TRIS!" I whisper yell at her while poking her back.

"Hmmm…" She responds as she sits up beside me.

"Any idea where we are?" I ask getting frantic.

"What!?" At that I feel her get worried by the tense and short way she answered. We get up and start feeling around the wall for a light switch or better yet, a door. But we can't find even the slightest hint of anything.

"Tris! PHONES! We have phones!" I pull mine out of my back jeans pocket. Dead. "Mines dead, how about you?"

"I have 3 Percent that's enough for one call! Who do I call though?"

"Call Four, he'll definitely pick up the phone if it's you calling.

Fours POV

The phone rings. Caller ID pops up. Tris. IM not going to answer, she deserves to finally feel just how badly it hurts. It might sound awful and mean, but I just can't let this all go one way, she needs to know what she's doing to me. I end the call.

Christina's POV

The call ends, then the phone dies and we are plunged into complete blackness and we are utterly helpless.

**AN: I feel kind of bad about always ending on cliff-hangers. Oh well. So… you like? Dark and scary place with no way to get out? Well, not that we know of. So sorry that it's been longer than usual for the update but things are busy! I'm just waiting for this story to crash and burn. Hahaha. They always do when they come to me. I'm really happy though, this is the longest story I've written! And I'd like to give thanks to all my supporters! I will say again to read my story on Wattpad (it's an app and a website) and leave a comment with your username on this site and I will give you a shout out! My story is called Insane. If you don't like it don't worry, I just like having people read my story! It gives me motivation! This shout out goes to lexyklyn! You've been a big supporter! Thanks to all my readers though! You don't understand how insanely much I love you all! Anyways like I always say, comment fave follow and such. Today in class we were talking about the meaning of insane 'Insanity is when you do the same thing over and over again, expecting different outcomes.' That kind of how I feel, but it isn't doing much is it. I think I'm going to say it less often. Anyways this has gotten long so I will shut up now. You know this drill! Luv ya! Talk next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

It's cold and dark in here. I still can't see anything.

"Hello." Says a voice that seems to come from the ceiling. I instantly know who it is.

"David." I breathe.

"Who? Who the hell is David?" Christina asks confused, "Wait… is that… is that who's on the speaker?" I didn't think it would have been a speaker, in my fear the thought never occurred to me.

"I should have known, Christina, I'm, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. This is all my fault," I say as I run my hands through my hair, "I-I should have told y-you when I me-met yo-you. "I'm starting to cry now. "I umm… I, remember on the first day I came, in gym class. We were playing basketball in gym, a-and you asked me how I got so good? I said I played with my dad? Well as you can probably guess that was a lie, you know, since my dad hates me," I laugh harshly, "I-well… it's a long story but unless David plans on interrupting anytime soon, we have time. David and I-we used to go out, like date," Christina places her hand on my thigh, "He got, well, a little… how do you say this… clingy. He followed me everywhere, like a lost puppy, and I-well-I… I cut it off between us, but he had other plans," Another harsh laugh escapes my lips. "He got a little… obsessed. I run away and he follows, that umm, well, kind of why I'm so athletic, I'm constantly running, both in the car and well, actually running, I always try to get away, and it's worked up till this point. I'm sorry Chris. I sorry that you're in this mess with me." I say shakily, I'm still half crying, tears still running down my face, but I no longer feel like I'm choking. I keep running my hands through my hair, the simple motion calms me.

"Tris, it was my choice to pick you as a friend and I won't take it back. I don't care if you kill someone, well don't though, the police might care, but I wouldn't change anything, I don't care what you do, as long as you stay you." Christina says rubbing her hand on my back. I still can't see her so I don't know how she's looking at me, if she's silently crying like me, or if a giant smile has spread over her face like it often does. The door suddenly opens.

"Are you done with your little heart to heart? You already know who I am now, although it was said a little cruelly, it was said." The light that poured through the door is blinding. "I will grant you one call though, their willing to take you home, you can leave. You can't speak a word of me though," He suddenly grabs me and pulls me into his chest producing a knife from his back pocket. "I don't mind if she's missing a few fingers, I'll still love her." He throws the phone at Christina. She takes it, her hands shaking.

"C-can I-I talk t-to Tris About why-who to c-call?" She can't stop stuttering.

"Just hurry up, I'm not leaving." He replies sharply.

"Le-let's see-"

"Christina," I hope I sound as calm as I want, "calm down, breathe. If you die of hyperventilation, I have no reason to stay alive, I know if I try to hurt myself though, he will hurt you. Please, just breathe." I finish. She takes a few deep breaths.

"Okay, let's see, Uriah? No, he never picks up. Zeke, broke his phone. The girls-what day is it?"

"Thursday May, the 8th." David replies.

"The girls are at their spa day. Will? He's most likely studying. Tris, that, that means that we call Four, he usually picks up his phone. I know he didn't last time, but he's our only chance at this point." I nod my head. She dials his number. The phone rings two times before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"FOUR!" Christina shouts, "Four, its-it's me Christina! I, need you to come, Tris and I we've been-" David moves the knife against my finger. "Umm, I need you to pick us up, we umm, we were drinking last night and we've got a pretty bad hangover right now." That wasn't exactly a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth, our heads did hurt, they just weren't the first thing on our minds.

"Ummm." He sounds uncertain. "Where are you? The connection is really bad." He's trying to change the topic.

"Four, I don't need a ride, just pick up Chris. I can make my own way home." My voice breaks at the end, tears start to fall down my face again.

"You sure?" He sounds partially relived, but still like I could change my mind.

"I'm sure." My voice breaks throughout the two words. I hear him breathe a sigh of relief through the phone. Christina's crying, she's bawling.

"NO! No you can't!" She screams at the phone.

"Christina, it's done. Go." I say, trying to keep myself together.

"Tris?" He asks through the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Come." That one word saves my life.

"Thank God." I whisper to myself. David grumbles, he has to let us go.

"Where do I go?"

"86 Braemar Avenue." David says. He shoves me from him and I stumble and fall. I scrape my knee.

*TIME LAPSE*

I'm back at home, well Fours home, and Christina and I are telling him about David. He's in our past now, I'm glad I can finally say that. He hugs both me and Christina, Christina first, then me. When he hugs me, he lingers and I feel his muscles moving under his shirt. I hold on to him, not wanting to let him slip through my fingers again. When we pull back, we don't leave each other but instead he pulls me into his and our lips crash into each other, literally.

"Ouch," I say touching my lip to make sure it not bleeding. "Not the most romantic but-" I'm cut off by his lips on mine, this time pleasurable.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum, I am still standing here." Christina says from her spot sitting on the bed. We laugh and pull apart, sitting down on the bed. Everything feels like it's finally falling into place, like everything is finally right with the world.

**AN: So I ended this one on a happy note! See what I did with the first chapter? I like to keep you on the balls of your feet ready to catch! (Catch the point, yeah, I know, lame joke.) Four/Tris is back! So, did you like this chapter? So from now on, Alia and Brooke will go back to Marlene and Shauna. If you want another contest, I can add new characters now, I know what I'm going to do. Anyways, luv you all! Thanks for reading! BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fours POV

Finally! I don't have to hide my feelings from her, I hope things can go back to the way they were, back in the short time everything felt perfect, like nothing could go wrong, but I know, better now, nothing stays perfect forever, things are destined to go wrong.

I'm sitting with Tris, on her couch. She's leaning against me, but we can't really kiss because Caleb's sitting beside me, shooting daggers with his eyes every time his gaze falls upon me. I scoot away from Caleb but every time I do, so does he. Finally I stand up.

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom." I start to leave.

"No need to announce it princess." Caleb says clearly annoyed, we were watching a movie and finally he isn't looking at me and instead the TV. I see Tris punch his arm out of the corner of my eye. I chuckle under my breath.

I'm thinking of a way to get me and Tris alone when a knock sounds on the door.

"You can come out, he left." The love of my life says in a voice I will never forget. "He loves Susan a lot more than me." She laughs. I unlock the door and step out, cupping her face in my hands and lowering my face to hers, kissing her. Lightly at first and then with more passion. She pulls away giggling. She only giggles when she's embarrassed.

"What?" I asks a little annoyed, but mostly curious.

"I need to show you something." She takes my hand and leads me to the living room. She told the truth, Caleb was no longer there, but everyone else was. The whole gang was here.

"SURPRISE!" People rushed up to me in a mass of bodies to give me a massive hug. I heard someone yell 'Bear hug!' probably Uriah. Everyone surges away and rush for food. Tris comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"Happy Birthday. I didn't think Caleb staring you down all night would make a good birthday present." She laughs a little.

"Anything is amazing if it's with you." She blushes, she's so cute when she does that. "I love you, you know that right?" I say gazing into her beautiful gray eyes.

"Wait… what?" She backs away from me confused, "Four, I-I… know" She says dropping the act on 'know'. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that." She pulled me into her, not quite meeting my lips, teasing me. She wiggles out of my hold, my hands had fallen on her hips, and moves towards the food. "You coming?" She asks looking over her shoulder at me. I walk towards to where she's waiting for me. I take her hand and walk with her, talking, laughing and having an amazing night.

Christina's POV

I walk home, I only live a few blocks from Tris, and I walked in on my little brother and my father playing video games. It's cute, my little brother is standing up moving when he dodges something and my dad, really into it and it's just so nice to know that this night couldn't get any better. I love the world.

Will's POV  
>I walk home and into my bedroom. My parents aren't home and neither is my sister, they left on a trip to Germany, where my dad's from. I didn't go because that side of the family never liked me much. They don't appreciate my gift of knowledge, they say it's a curse. Ha! Curse, yeah right. Like they could figure out what the answer to 385.9 x 6.873 at the age of 8. As I open my bedroom door I see the stack of papers on my bed. Time to memorize something! I try to challenge myself to learn about at least 1 topic. I mean everything. Sometimes I study the map or the city of Chicago. Sometimes I study animals or philosophy. It's always different but I do go over things to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. It's a lot more fun than it sounds.<p>

Marlene's POV

I sleep over at Tris' house since no one's going to be home and I may have locked the key in the house. Yeah it should be impossible but I'm too lazy to actually lock the door so I have a remote, kind of like a car remote but for the front door. Well it locks the door but it doesn't unlock the door, so I'm stuck outside when I call Tris and ask if I can stay at her place. Of course she said yes, I don't get how she's constantly so kind. She almost always says yes so I knew before I asked Id have somewhere to stay, well, unless Four stays over, which he didn't. We are eating popcorn and watching a movie. Its 2 am. We don't really give a crap that we have school tomorrow. Summers almost here! Marks don't matter much at this point, we already have most of it made up.

Zeke's POV

Last night after the party I went home to my parents fighting, it wasn't a pretty sight, my dad was drunk and he was never good news when he's drunk. My dad was yelling at my mom, what for I couldn't tell, he was slurring so badly. My mom was yelling back and getting pretty pissed. I ran up the stairs, dragging Uriah along with me. I don't know what's going to happen, my dad wasn't there this morning, and my mom was looking like she could go on a killing spree if we got on her nerves. Uriah and I got out of the house quickly. We arrived at school and are trying to be upbeat like normal, but not knowing what's happening brings a weight down on me, I can't concentrate in math class and I'm pretty sure that I will fail my test, which I didn't study for by the way, I usually do well in math. Last night at Tris' house things were great but now it feels like the world is shattering little by little.

**AN: What's going to happen to poor Zeke and Uriah! I guess you'll have to read and find out! Thank you so much to all of my readers, and even more thank to my reviewers, more to my favorites and most to my followers, story and profile. I immensely luv you all and have a great rest of winter. I hate snow, especially since I live in Canada and can't find my winter boots. I am happy that I've adapted quite well to the cold though, I rarely find myself chilly. How about you? Like snow? Get cold easily? I'm really interested to know! You know the drill, review and such, Talk later! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

School was brutal. The teacher are stricter, I don't know what the hell happened since the last time we were at school but they are pissed about something. Four seems a little distant today, Christina, well, she won't shut up, Marlene wants nothing to do with me, we somehow ended up in each others arms last night and we aren't really talking right now because of how awkward it is; and everyone seems a little more down because the famous brothers aren't joking around and instead look more like they are going to cry then crack up. I don't know what the hell happened to everyone last night, but no one is happy.

"Four? You okay?" I asked for what seems like the millionth time this morning. He just gets up and walks away. I sigh. It's after school and we are all sitting on the grass outside the school, I'm trying to make conversation but no one else seems to want to cooperate. I groan and get up to go after Four.

"What's wrong!" I say when I get to him. He's leaning against a tree. He starts to move away from me but I grab his arm and look him in the eye, "What happened? Why are you being like this?"

"Let go." He mumbles. I shake my head "Let go." He says louder this time. I shake my head again, I won't let him go that easily. "Let. Go."

"No." he rips his arm out of my grasp and almost hits me in the face during the process. I stumble back and he walks away.

Fours POV

I'm at home, all I want is to be by myself. When I got home last night, I found a note on my bed with a picture attached. The picture was of Tris kissing some guy and the note said, "_She's not who you think she is" _it made me want to punch a hole in the wall, which I almost did. I love Tris but I just can't seem to figure out if she loves me back. Tris looked really guilty to me today and I think she knows that I saw the picture. I love her with all my heart but I just don't know if I can trust her. A knock sounds on the front door, "Hey, you there?" The unmistakable voice of the girl I fall in love with over and over again says from the other side of my door. I look at my hands and realize I had been crumpling up the picture without even knowing it. I get up and open the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask her. She looks taken aback by my rude question.

"I-I wanted to," she took a deep breath, "I wanted to know why your acting so bitchy today." Like she had the right to say that to me.

"Oh, don't act so innocent!" I yell, I shove the picture at her. She takes the crumple paper out of my hand and looks at the image on it. She instantly pales.

"Where did you g-get this?" She asks looking like she might vomit at any given moment. She looks up at me with her pale eyes and it looks like she's about to cry. "Where did you get this!" She repeats louder and more confident this time, now she looks like she might burst into flames, she's so angry.

"Why did you do this to me?" I say our noses are 3 inches apart.

"DO WHAT!" She yells at me.

"Explain this." I say calmly, I can tell she scared now, it's never a good thing when I'm calm.

"There's nothing to explain!" She looks at me with love and confusion, kind of like a puppy after you scold them.

"Goodbye Tris." I close the door in the middle of her sentence.

*TIME LAPSE*

At school I ignore Tris. I acknowledge her existence and I certainly don't talk to her or even look at her. At lunch she sits next to Will but when every time she speaks I interrupt her, she eventually gives up, stands and walks to a different table.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asks incredulously. I take the picture out of my pocket and put it on the table. I had taken it back from Tris before I closed the door on her because I knew they would question me, and I needed proof because I know they won't believe me without it. Everyone just gasps.

"I'm sorry dude." Will says and claps me on the back. The bell rings and its science. I'm lab partners with Tris. This will be interesting…

Tris POV

In science I try to work with Four but it hurts so badly to have him act this way to me that I end up talking to the teacher about switching partners with someone. He complies and I get stuck with Edward. I mess up the experiment because all I can think about is the picture. He thinks I betrayed him, I don't understand why he thinks I would ever do that, did everything I did for his birthday mean nothing to him, did he think that I just did that out of guilt? No, I did it out of love. The image is an old picture of me kissing an old boyfriend. His name is David.

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I was thinking of putting a Truth or Dare in the near future! I need ideas though, I make up questions and such. Leave ideas in the reviews or PM me! I know that the chapter is shorter than my other ones but I didn't know how to keep going with this chapter. I almost stopped at '"Good bye Tris" I close the door…' but I kept going after staring at my screen for about 20 minutes and trying to figure out what to do next and still end on an alluring sentence. Yes I wrote 'alluring', your eyes have not deceived you. Anyways! I'm really happy! Almost 10 000 views! Thank you! I love everyone reading this story it's unbelievable, especially since I don't know you but still! LOVE YOU! Bye!**


End file.
